


The chocolate thief

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek fluff, EXO Fluff, EXO Smut, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexy, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Touching, chanbaek funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Someon is stealing Chanyeol's chocolate and the boy wants to find out who is the guilty. This one will receive a sweet punishment.





	The chocolate thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my chanbaek ff that i posted years ago on asianfanfics, but i think that is sweet, sexy and funny so i decided to post it also here.   
> Sorry for my english, but it's not my first language

“ Okay, now I’m done!” shouted Chanyeol from the kitchen.

“What? What happened? Did you cut yourself again with the knife?” asked Minseok running into the kitchen while the others followed him a few seconds later.

“ Hey, I didn’t cut myself that day, it was Kyungsoo’s fault”  
“ Stop saying to everybody that Kyungsoo is trying to kill you” exclaimed Jongin hugging in a protective way the poor Kyungsoo.

“ Anyway, it’s the second time I buy this box of chocolates and it’s the second time that someone eats what it's mine“   
"How do you know that? Did you count them?” asked Sehun  
“ I know it because now there are just two, I repeat, two chocolates, and since I’ve bought it I ate just three of them and the box says that there are twenty chocolates. I’m not a genius with numbers but it’s obvious that someone is eating them, so who is ?”  
“ Chanyeol, it’s just food” exclaimed Jongdae  
“ How dare you Kim Jongdae? It’s never just food!”  
“ Okay, it seems that our Chanyeol really cares about his food, so who is the guilty?” asked Junmyeon, but no one replied  
“ Seriously? It’s one of you, of course it’s one of you”  
“ Maybe it’s someone of the cleaning service”  
“ You’re trying to make me believe that it’s not someone of you Sehun? Maybe because it’s you!”  
“ Hey, you know that I wouldn’t have problems to tell you”  
“ He’s right, he’d eat them in front of you without problems” added Junmyeon.

“ So silence? No one has anything to say? Well thank you, really, you’re great friends!”  
“Chanyeol don’t be a kid, it’s just chocolate” said Jongin  
“ Well Jongin, you can’t say it’s just and chocolate in the same sentence” exclaimed Minseok  
“ Thank you Minseok. Anyway I will find out who is the guilty, trust me. Sherlyeol is here, the game is on!”  
“ Sometimes I just would like to ignore the fact that I know you and we live together, Sherlyeol? Seriously?” said Jongdae with a dramatic facepalm.

But Chanyeol was not joking, when it was about food he was serious. So he decided that the guilty had to be punished once a for all.

That night, when everyone went to bed, he sat on a chair in the kitchen, in the dark, waiting for the thief.

It was about three o’clock when someone turned on the light of the kitchen. That someone was Baekhyun, completely naked who almost screamed when he realized that Chanyeol was there.

“ So it’s you! You’re the chocolates thief!”  
“ I don’t know what are you talking about Chanyeol, I’m just here to drink a glass of water!”  
“ And why do you look so scared?”  
“ Well I didn’t expect to find someone here of course, you’ve scared me”  
“ Liar, you’re scared because I’ve caught you and…Baekhyun, why are you naked? Why do you steel food at night completely naked?”  
“ I can explain everything”   
“I’ m listening”  
“ Well….first of all I’m naked because, I sleep naked”  
“ Since when?”  
“ Since I’ve read an article on the internet about the fact that sleeping naked is healthier”  
“ really?”  
“ Oh yes, it said that..”  
“ No Baekhyun, I was kidding, I don’t care about that, I want to know why you’re stealing my food”  
“ Well….i’m hungry and those chocolates are very good”  
“ You’re hungry? Don’t you eat during the day? And if you like my chocolates so much why didn’t you tell me?”  
“ It’s just…I’m following a diet and it says no sweet things”  
“ So do you eat chocolate during the night?”  
“ I feel less guilty if no one is around watching me, when I wake up I can lie to myself saying that it was just a dream and I didn’t really eat those chocolates”  
“ Byun Baekhyun, why are you like this? Seriously, how many times did you hit your head when you was a kid? But it’s okay, we like you like this, I like you like this”  
“ So you’re not mad ?” asked Baekhyun going closer to Chanyeol  
“ No, I’m still mad because first of all you didn’t tell me the truth and because you’re on diet, I mean Baekhyun you don’t need it” said looking his friend, from head to toes  
“ I feel naked under that look Chanyeol”  
“ You’re naked Baekhyun”exclaimed the taller standing up  
“ What are you doing?”  
“ You came here for food, I’ll give you food. There are still two chocolates, one for me, one for you, come”  
“ Really?”  
“ Really, c’mon Baekhyun, I’m not that mad, I will not punish you”  
“ Well I think I would deserve to be punished by you” exclaimed Baekhyun taking the chocolate from Chanyeol’s hand  
“ You can’t say such a thing while you’re naked Baekhyun or someone would think you’re asking me to have sex with you, rough sex”  
“ I’m just here for the chocolate” said the other one blushing.

“ Why are you smiling?” asked Baekhyun  
“ I’m imagining what would someone think seeing us. I mean it’s late, very late, and two guys, one completely naked, are eating chocolate”  
“ They’d probably think that it’s the beginning of a gay porn”  
“ Why? Are you an expert?”  
“ No…maybe, I mean, it’s something I’ve read on the internet”  
“ Maybe it was the same site where you read the thing about sleeping naked. Baekhyun give me your face, you have some chocolate there” said Chanyeol cleaning the chocolate from Baekhyun’s lips with a finger.

“ Did you just lick that finger Chanyeol? This really seems the beginning of a porn”.

“ Well you’ve started saying that you want me to punish you and well, now that I’ve eaten this chocolate I’m more mad with you because It’s very delicious, I would like to have another one but I can’t because you ate them all. So now I really would like to punish you”  
“ Are you going to spank me?” asked the other laughing  
“ Yeah, you wish that Byun Baekhyun, if I spank that nice ass you would have the tattoo of my hand for a week”  
“ I don’t think that it could be possible”  
“ Look, you’re skin is very sensitive, if I just touch you it turns red” said touching the other’s arm  
“ Look, also here” said touching his neck  
“ Here” exclaimed touching his chest. While Chanyeol was having fun leaving his prints on Baekhyun’s body the guy has stood up and went in front of the other: “ Look, I’ve barely touched you here and I can see my whole hand on your belly. I bet it would be the same on your ass”.

Baekhyun turned around: “ Why don’t you try?”  
Chanyeol laughed, but Baekhyun was serious so he did it.  
“ C’mon Chanyeol, I’m not so sensitive, I mean I didn’t feel your hand, it’s not fair” and so Chanyeol, to not upset his friend, grabbed Baekhyun’s ass, with both hands  
“ No I understand why Yixing likes touching butts so much and by the way I was right, you can’t see it but your ass is red”  
“ Imagine spanking it”  
“ Are you teasing me? Don’t”  
“ Why?”  
“ Because I’m weak and you’re naked and haven’t you read that chocolate is an aphrodisiac food?”  
“ I imagine that it’s true, you still have my ass in your hands”  
“ Oh, sorry”  
“ No, I don’t mind it, actually I like it”  
“ Do you like my hands on your ass?”  
“ I guess I do, well I like your hands”.

Chanyeol stood up, now Baekhyun was blocked between his friend and the table: “ Are you able to eat like a person? You still have chocolate on your face”  
“ Where?”  
“ Here, let me help you” answered Chanyeol licking Baekhyun’s upper lip: “ You’re welcome”  
“ Am I clean now?”  
“ Mmmm wait, no, now that I’m nearer I can see that you still have some chocolate, here” said kissing his nose  
“ Here and also here” and he kissed his lips and his neck.

“ Chanyeol, I think I have chocolate in another place”  
“ Why would you have chocolate on your dick?”  
“ I didn’t say where”  
“ I’ve guessed, remember, I’m Sherlyeol!”.


End file.
